Lip Gloss on a Hockey Jersey
by Island Sweetheart
Summary: King Bob and Ashley A.! Ashley A. is out of it and King Bob wants an explanation. If you read, please review! Thank you! Island Sweetheart
1. Chapter One

Disclaimers Note: I Do Not Own Recess.

Authors Note: I didn't know King Bob's last name so I made it up. Also, this is the first story of my Ashleys' Series.

_Ashleys' Series #1_

Lip Gloss on A Hockey Jersey

Chapter One

King Bob sat diligently but bored at his desk while he watched his idiot-of-a-teacher, Mr. Williams, walk back and forth in front of his six grade glass.

"Now I want to give your next assignment-" Mr. Williams started to say.

Before the class could whine, groan or complain; the bell for recess rung.

"Yeah!" Shouted the class, everyone rushing out of their seats and out the door.

The teacher stood sighing, "I should have listened to my mother and become a doctor..."

Bob stood in the hallway as he awaited the daily ritual of his men coming with his platform to carry him around.

"Your running late, Jerome." Bob stated as his men kneeled with the platforms arms rested on their shoulders.

"I am sorry, King Bob. Someone had gotten in the way, Sir." Said on of the carriers.

Bob jumped up onto the Royal Platform. "Well, I'll let that one pass."

"Well, sir..." Jordan said slowly. "This person rather _made_ it a point to get in our way."

This got Bob's attention, rasing an eyebrow, he asked. "And _who_ might I ask was this boy?"

Jordan and Jerome exchanged looks, looked back at Bob and answered at the same time.

"Ashley."

King Bob leaned forward, confused. "Don't you mean that Spinster, Spaghetti-"

"Spenilli, sir." Jordan corrected him.

"Whatever." King Bob dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"It wasn't her, though, sir." Jerome said quickly.

"It was an _Ashley_, your highness." Jordan added.

Bob blinked, "Which one?".

"Ashley A." Jerome said.

"Take me to her." King Bob demanded angrily. It wasn't at all normal for _any_ Ashley-except for that Spinelli girl-to take on his authority. They usually always complied.

As the carriers walked down the stairs to the Recess area, Jerome came running to him.

"I found her, sire!" Jerome shouted.

"Where is she?" Bob asked.

"Here, your highness." Jordan came walking with another one of the service men, holding a struggling Ashley A.

Which was a sight to see because her clothes were messy, her face was smudged, and she was yelling on the top of her lungs.

"LIKE, LET _GO _YOU IDIOT!" Ashley was so loud that everyone at the playground stopped what they were doing so they could stare at this spectacle.

King Bob waved for his footmen to place the podium down and bring Ashley A forward to him.

Bob placed his elbow on the armrest and leaned forward to Ashley. "Your only making a scene. You don't want to embarrass yourself, now, do you?"

Ashley turned her head away, anger in her blue eyes. "I don't care."

King Bob blinked.

An _Ashley_ stood in front of him, ungroomed sunflower-blonde hair, and not a care _at all _about what the people around her were thinking about her at that moment...

Something was wrong.

King Bob leaned back in his chair. "Let her go." He told Jordan and the service man.

"But sir-" Jordan protested.

"I _said_ let - her - go."

Jordan and the service man complied, letting go of Ashley's arm.

"You may go now." Bob told the girl.

Ashley didn't look at him but she did start to straighten up her hair and clothes. After a minute, she looked up.

"Thank you, King Bob." Ashley said with a light curtsey and a nod. Then she turned around and left while all the children stared after her, whispering about what had just happened.

"Jerome!" King Bob barked.

"Yes sir!" He shouted, saluting him.

"I want a full fledge report about that girl." King Bob ordered. "I want you to ask questions to anybody who knows what's wrong with her. Got that?"

"Sir, but why-"

"Just do it! I just have this feeling..." Bob shouted.

Jerome and Jordan jumped, "YES SIR!"

School was out and Bob sat in a minivan with his mother who was telling him about some chores he had to do later on that day.

"Okay, honey. I'll see you later on." Mrs. Cartwright told "King" Robert Cartwright.

Bob looked at his mother, "It'll be _you_ that I'll be seeing, right? I hate it when Aunt Louise picks me up. Her car smells like a horses pen and she's always pinching my cheeks and calling me _Bobby-Bo_."

Bob glanced outside to see Ashley A with a cheerleader uniform on and climbing into a limo. He made a note to check that out later on. He had a suspicion that something was going on with her. If an Ashley went array, the Recess lot would have all those Ashleys running around the place and driving everyone crazy. He had to keep order because _he is the king._

Mrs. Cartwright smiled and kissed her son on the head. "I will. Don't worry."

Bob sighed with relief, "Good. Bye!" He jumped out of the van with his athletic bag hanging from his shoulder.

Bob stood in front of the Sports center, which held the Third Street Ice Rink. He had hockey practice here every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday with his team, _The Pirates_.

"Yo! Bob!" Shouted a loud voice.

Bob turned to see Antoine Smith and Rover McCann.

"Yo, Lil' man! How's it rollin'?" Antoine pounded fists with Bob, who grinned.

"Are you coming out for the hockey team this year?" Bob said.

Antoine have Bob an incredulous look. "Ain't no _way_ I'm gonna be caught dead on an ice rink. I still remember what happened a few months back when you was tryin' to teach me how to skate...."

Antoine shuddered from the thought of it as Rover and Bob laughed wildly.

Antoine was seventeen and played for Third Street High School's varsity basketball team. He wasn't very tall but he was the perfect size for point guard. He was built lean with a full head of cornrows, and dark brown eyes.

"I remember you crashing into the window and into the bleachers!" Rover laughed, playfully slapping Antoine on the shoulder.

Rover was the same age as Antoine but much taller. He was on the advanced hockey team for the same team as Bob. He had rusty-red hair, ripped with muscles, bright green eyes and always wore a smile.

Rover and Antoine had known Bob since the day he first entered the rink with a stick in one hand and a puck in the other.

"Did you hear about the new player you have?" Rover asked Bob as they made their way into the rink.

"What new player?" Bob asked.

They crossed the huge open area of the Sport center, passing many athletes and coaches. The reached the rink and opened the double doors to the large arena.

"He's GREAT!" Rover said with a laugh. "And I can say this because he's my cousin!"

"You have a cousin?" Bob asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah," Rover laughed. "He's a great kid. But don't worry, kid. He ain't here to take your spot, Captain!"

Bob flushed.

He wasn't thinking about that but it was a relief to know that this kid wasn't in for the competition.

"He's just here to play the game," Rover said with a laugh. "Mind you, he's not as good as you but he could give you a run for your money."

Bob grinned. "I'm always up for a challenge!"

Antoine pretended to cry, dabbing his eyes with his collar. "My baby is growing up so _fast_!"

Bob and Rover groaned but laughed all the same.

Rover looked up and started to wave. "Hey, there he is! Sam! Come over here!"

Bob turned around to see a young boy about his age skating across the rink. "Hey, you came!" The boy said.

Bob looked the kid up and down. He didn't look like much. He had small arms and didn't look to weigh very much. He had sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes.

However, he was light on his skates and moved around as if he were on air.

"No duh, squirt!" Rover ruffled Sam hair with a hand. "Sam, this is Antoine Smith and your teammate, Bob Cartwright. Guys, my cousin, Sam McCann."

"Hey," Bob said, shaking Sam's hand.

Rover reached over the wall and put an arm around Sam's neck, "Don't worry if this guy doesn't speak much! He's shy."

Sam grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "Not unless I've got something to say about something."

Bob nodded, "I can dig that. So what position do you play?"

Sam placed his stick to the side. "Center."

"Hey," Bob exclaimed. "That's my position, too!"

"Don't worry! I'm playing right wing so-"

Bob laughed, "No, it okay. I was pointing it out."

"See?" Rover said, "What did I tell you? He's a great kid." He then turned to Sam, "Okay, kid. I'll be in the other rink with my team. When your done, go on to your next practice. Then wait for me up in the bleachers, got that?"

"Sure, Rove. I got it!" Sam said. He then turned to Bob, "I guess I'll be seeing you on the ice. Check ya' later." Sam grabbed his stick and skated back to a group of boys that were working on their slap shots.

"Watch _this_," Rover grinned.

Bob and Antoine turned their attention to Sam.

Sam grabbed a puck and placed it on the floor. In perfect formation, Sam drew his stick up into the air, swung it down, and hit that puck with so much force that the puck went flying into the air and right _through_ the net and made a hole in the wall.

"DANG!" Shouted Bob and Antoine.

"My cousin's the greatest, I know. I know." Rover laughed. "It's the Irish in us!"

Thanks for Reading!

Please Review!

Island Sweetheart


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimers Note: I Do Not Own Recess.

Authors Note: I'm sorry if I misspelled in my last chapter, but if its concerning Antione's sentences like "tryin'" or "lil", its not misspelled. I meant for that to happen; I'm trying to distinguish his way of talking. In other words, he's ghetto!

_Ashleys Series #1_

Lip Gloss on A Hockey Shirt

Chapter Two

Practice was vigorous and the burn in Bob's legs were killing him! He was so glad that it was over when he plumped himself down on the bench to rest.

"Great practice, Bob!"

Bob turned around to see Sam smiling and waving to him from the ice. "I'll see you Wednesday!" He said.

Bob lifted his own hand, barely, and waved back with a painful smile and a nod.

Not bothering to get up and go to the locker room. Bob removed his chest pads and jersey right there on the bench. He stood up, wearing his beater shirt, when he saw a few girl skaters coming into the rink.

He watched them for a minute until he spotted a familiar blonde come out on the rink. She came out with such grace and determination.

It was Ashley A.

She had on a blue leotard with a white sarong around her waist and stopped mid-thigh. Her skates were a pearly white, which color matched her hair tie which pulled the half of hair and left some down.

She skated around the rink once and the came towards the middle, which was clear of other skaters, jumped up and spun up in the air and came down with ease.

Bob's mouth dropped to the ground.

Ashley, who was hunched down low, slowly stood up. As if she _knew_ someone was watching her, Ashley head turned a little ways so that her eyes caught Bob's.

Ashley's eyes widened in surprise, holding Bob's gaze.

They held each others eyes until a group of skaters zoomed in-between them.

Once they passed, Ashley was gone.

"What in the-" Bob blinked, looking around for a glimpse of the blonde girl.

But she gone.

At school the next day, King Bob sat on his throne on top of Old Rusty.

"Jerome! Jordan!" He shouted.

Out of the blue, the two boys jumped in front of Bob. "Yes, sir!"

"Have you found out anything about Ashley A.?"

"Nothing, sir." Jordan answered. "No one knows anything, the Ashley's wont talk, and we can't seem to find Tyler A."

Bob rubbed his chin in thought.

"Alright," Bob waved his hand. "Dismiss this all."

"Sir, but why?" Jerome asked in confusion.

Bob looked at him, "Do I have to explain this to you?"

Jerome waved his hand frantically in the air, "N-no-no!"

"Good. What is the daily report?"

Jerome and Jordan, both forgetting the Ashley A problem, started to talk at once about the problems of the playground.

However, Bob didn't listen to a word they were saying.

He was thinking about the Ashley problem. He needed to do this on his own because his men were making it seem like a big scandal. He'd have to do this without causing suspicion. This would keep people from talking because the kids don't want get in trouble so they keep it to themselves.

King Bob growled, now how was he going to get around without his men following him?

"And sir, Upside Down Girl is sick today and the diggers want to know-" King Bob heard Jordan say.

"Wait," King Bob interrupted. "Repeat that?"

Jordan blinked, "The diggers want to-"

"No! Before that!"

"Upside Down Girl is sick?" Jordan tired again.

King Bob grinned to himself.

He had a strategy.

The next day, Bob came out of his classroom to meet his men.

"King Bob!" The King's guards shouted, saluting to him.

Bob motioned for them to stand in ease. "I, King Bob, is not feeling well at the moment-"

The boys gasped. "Are you to die?" Said one, tears forming in his eyes.

King Bob raised a brow at the boy for being so stupid. "No, you idiot. Just a stomach ache. I'll be in the Nurses office."

"Yes sir!" They all shouted out loud.

"Jordan! Jerome!"

"Yes sir!" Shouted the duo, popping out of nowhere(as always), and saluting.

"See to it that you watch over the kingdom while I'm in the Nurse's office."

Jordan nodded. "Affirmative, sir."

The guards were about to bend down to take Bob to the Nurse's room but Bob held his hand for them to halt.

"I will walk there myself," Bob could see the confusion sweeping into their eyes so he quickly added, "I need you men to oversee the duties of the playground."

This seemed to work because they all nodded and taking looks of honor and duty.

"YES, SIR!" They all shouted, again showed the military greeting, and then left.

Bob sighed, "Now for the hard part..."

Bob stood at the steps of the school, looking at it from a way he hadn't seen it since his fifth grade year. From off his podium, it didn't look as large as it did when he stood at the steps like he did now.

Bob saw a few kids coming his way so he ran off to hide behind some bushes.

"Did I just see King Bob?" Said a little girl to her friend. They passed by Bob, who sighed with relief.

"Maybe I should hide this." Bob pulled his crown off his head and looked for a place to put it.

Bob looked above him to see a branch. He turned to gaze up at tree, around the top of the trunk, he saw a small hole. It looked big enough to fit his crown.

Bob slowly pushed his crown in and surprisingly enough, it fit.

"This will have to do, I guess." Bob turned around and then ran a yard or two.

First stop, the Ashley's clubhouse.

Bob staked out up in a tree, watching the clubhouse. He hadn't seen anything for two minutes.

Finally, Bob spotted Ashley Q coming out of the front. He was just about jump down to ask her questions when Ashley A came out right after.

"Man," Bob sighed. His attention was caught, however, when he saw the Ashley's sitting down - right in the dirt!

"So, you like him?" Ashley A asked her best friend.

Ashley Q nodded, "Can you believe it? He asked me out!"

"Wow, and we're, like, still in the fourth grade!" Ashley A laughed.

"Well, I _am_ very cute!" Ashley Q said.

Though, it was strange because she said this with tease. The girl, whenever in front of public, usually sounded snotty.

Not with the softness she spoke in with Ashley A.

All of a sudden, Ashley A's blue eyes started to fill with tears.

"Oh, Ashley..." The blonde-haired girl cried, leaning her head against her friends shoulder.

"Oh, don't cry, Ashley A!" Ashley Q wrapped her arm around her friend. Ashley A wept into the girl's shoulder as she hugged her.

"I cant stop...I can't..." Ashley A cried out.

"It hurts too much, Ashley..." Ashley added softly.

"It hurts too much..." She repeated, barley audible.

Bob watched this with wonderment. What in the world was going on?

"Oh, shoot." Ashley Q growled, very unladylike of an Ashley. "Here comes that pip-squeak, Randy, Ramon-whatever his name is! Like, he is _so_ annoying!"

Ashley A quickly let go of her friend, wiping her eyes. "Come on, lets go to the bathroom. I better get rid of these red-eyes before he see's and tells everyone that I was crying."

They stood up, brushing themselves off, and then sped to the restrooms. Randall missed them by just two seconds. Seeing nothing, he ran off to see if he could see anything he could tell Mrs. Finster.

Bob jumped out of the tree.

"So, something really bad happened to Ashley A. But Ashley Q is still friends with her so that means that the Ashley's are staying together."

Bob shook his head, "But I can't take that chance. I have to dig further," Bob looked around to see if anyone was around.

Bob kneeled in front of the Ashley's hideout. He knocked on the front door.

"Hello!" He shouted out.

No answer.

"Well, I'll just step in for a few minutes..." Bob opened the wooden hatchway. Leaning in a little too far, Bob fell in.

"Ahhhhh!" Bob yelled out, sliding down into the darkness.

Bob landed on the ground, rolling, and then hitting something _hard_.

Bob lay gazing up at the ceiling from the flat of his back.

Bob gained back some of his wit and groaned. "I'll remember that slide next time round." He sat up with his hand to his head.

However, the ache that he felt quickly melted away.

Bob looked up at the wall he had hit and saw a _huge_ cascade of pictures all over...

Of BOYS!

Bob stood up while he gaped at the massive picture collection of them.

"Whoa." Bob breathed out. "Those girls have to much time on their hands."

Bob turned around, taking in the sights. The room was large; the south wall held the collage of pictures; the other walls were painted pink.

Propped up against the wall adjacent to the covered wall was a small podium that held up a large pink book.

"Hmmmm..." Bob came across it. "What's this?"

He looked at the book, which had written in gold "The Ashleys' Diary."

Bob opened it up and read the first entry from Ashley A:

_This is, like, the first entry of the Ashleys Diary! We made a clubhouse in the playground today with our Daddy's money. Ashley Q's dad bought the outside tires, which give it such a debonair look. Ashley T's dad payed for the building of the clubhouse. And, like, Ashley B's dad bought the accessories like all the furniture and, like, the painting of the walls. Daddy bought the all the rest of the stuff, like, the mural pad so we could hang the pictures of our crushes (I didn't tell daddy or he'd, like, have a fit), and this beautiful book. In this, we will write everything and anything that we want to share with all the other Ashleys. It's so, Scandalous!_

_We hear by declare this the official diary of the Ashleys._

On the bottom of the entry were the Ashley's signatures.

Bob grinned, "All their secrets in one little book." He flipped an amount of pages and gazed at an entry about Ashley A from Ashley Q:

_Ashley A just left from school today and she looked so scared! I don't know about this, Ashley's, but I have a bad feeling! I'm going to go to her house, like, right after school! Girls, I think she'll be needing us here soon... I'm so scared for her..._

Bob couldn't read the rest because it was all smudged, as if someone spilled water-

Wait, _tears_.

Bob could tell that the marks were tears because the smudges were really streaks of water that ran down the page.

Something must have been really wrong.

Bob flicked the pages to the last two entries. Ashley A wrote it:

_I've got skating practice after school on Wednesday's and Friday's. I'll come back to Cheerleading practices after a few months but right now, I need to, like, concentrate on this. The girls are going to tell Ranger that I'll be around. Ashley B heard from Ashley T that he, like, likes me. Well, he is cute! _

Then the next day:

_Today's the day. I didn't want it to get to me but it did. I didn't, like, mean to cause any trouble but, like, I couldn't help it! King Bob's men were, like, being awfully rude by, like, barging through the halls! They told me to move so I told them to like, bug off!_

_And they had the NERVE to, like, grab me and take me to King Bob. I was so totally embarrassed! They had to take me when I was trying to think and they, like, paraded me through the playground like some animal. Not that I care. I wasn't thinking about them-_

Bob stopped reading. He could hear someone coming his way.

"Uh oh..." Bob mentally yelled at himself for taking so long.

Bob slammed the diary shut and started to frantically look for a way out.

Bob growled when he realized that the way _out_ was the way _in_.

"He misses you _so_ much, Ashley." Said a voice that was coming down the slide.

"Aw, _man_..." Bob ran towards the couch and slide behind just as Ashley Q came sliding in.

Ashley A landed a few seconds after her friend, "Ranger is such a hot head, though. Like, he's too much of the jealous type."

Bob peaked around the corner of the sofa to see the Ashley's walking away from him.

Bob slowly crawled to the front and slowly crept up the slide.

Bob didn't breathe in until he reached the top of the clubhouse and ran off.

"Whoa..." Bob said, breathing heavily. "That was _way_ to close. I gotta get better at this thing."

Bob let out one big sigh as he stood, overlooking the clubhouse, and reviewing everything he found out.

So whatever bad happened to Ashley A that day must have been somewhere in the past.

Bob shook his head. The Ashley's didn't look like they were going to break up or anything.

And whatever Bob learned today didn't feel like something he should dig into.

It didn't feel right.

Bob sighed. As long as he knew that the Ashley's were alright and his kingdom wasn't in the midst of chaos.

"Lightly, Cartwright! You pass too hard, it might just zoom on by and into the opponents hands!" Coach Bergs shouted out.

"Got it, Coach!" Bob shouted out. He skated out to the front with Jake Rustler, one of his teammates, and did exactly what the Coach told him to do.

"Good, that's what I'm talking about!" The Coach's gaze landed on Sam. "McCann! Just because you're the new kid doesn't mean you can slack off! Now, MOVE IT!"

Bob and his team were practicing on their passing and running drills.

"Make 'em work, Coach!" Shouted a voice.

Everyone turned and looked up in te stands to see Rover in his gear, shouting and laughing.

"Just like I did you, McCann, when you were with me!" Coach turned to his team and added, "Once you all know how to play like him, maybe there's hope for you boys yet!"

"You make me blush, Coach! I love you, man!" Rover laughed out as he walked out.

Coach grinned. He shook his head and then looked up. With a yell, he shouted for the boys to get back to work and stop staring off into space.

After about an hour of slapping, shooting, and drills, Bob came straggling to the locker room.

"You need to slow it down, Cartwright. Any faster and I'll throw up just looking at you," Jake groaned. "You're going to wear yourself out."

"Too much energy," Bob said then he winced. "During practice is when my energy is rolling. It's _after_ practice that I pay for my having too much energy."

"Well," Said Charles Lief, another teammate. "McCann's running himself just as hard. I thought Bob was the only one who was self-destructive."

Bob grinned, "Ha ha. I just love the game."

"And so do I," Jake said. "But you don't see _me_ trying to get all up into the game like that."

"Well, I would like to get all up into _that_," Charles cooed, his eyes following someone behind Jake and Bob.

Bob turned and blinked.

It was Ashley Q.

"Whoa, she's really pretty..." Jake said in awe.

Ashley Q certainly didn't see the three boys. She was in a cheerleader uniform and in a hurry.

"She goes to my school," Bob told the boys. "Her name is Ashley Q."

Jake grinned, "I think introductions are in order."

"In your dreams, Lowe! A girl like that can't possibly want a guy like you!" Charles said.

"What? And you're the guy for her?" Jake growled.

Bob rolled his eyes at the both of them. He looked back to see Ashley Q turning the corner.

"Hey, where did she go?" Jake and Charles both shouted out.

Bob shrugged, "Maybe she went outside."

Both Jake and Charles looked at each other for a split second and then dashed toward the double door.

"She's mine!" Jake shouted.

"I saw her first so _I_ get to ask her out!" Charles yelled back as they ran.

Bob sighed at their moronic love sickness. "If they only put _that _much effort into their playing..." Bob shook his head.

"Hey Bob!" Shouted a voice.

Bob turned to see Sam coming his way, "Oh, hey Sam. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just trying to walk straight but it not working. Every time I take a step, I feel like grabbing the rails and just pulling myself rather than walking."

"Coach can do that to you," Bob grinned, "But I gotta say, I've never had anyone on the team that worked as hard as I do."

Sam grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should," Bob teased, "Cause I'm good."

Sam laughed, "I'll catch you later then."

"You're not going to the locker room?" Bob asked.

"Nah," Sam grinned. "I gotta be waiting for Rover or he's going to 'leave me' and go out and find some girls."

"Sounds like Rover," Bob laughed. "Sorry that your related to him."

"So am I," Sam laughed along. "I'll check you later."

They waved their goodbyes and left.

Thanks for Reading!

Please Review!

Island Sweetheart


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimers Note: I Do Not Own Recess.

Authors Note: I received a review about me calling Antoine _ghetto_. I'm really sorry for it and thanks for pointing that out. Where I live, that word gets thrown around a lot and its, unfortunately, part of my vocabulary. Its something that is used a lot from where I was from. Please understand that how I write is _not_ they way I talk or how I write to friends so sometimes this leaks into what I write. Ghetto means a lot of things so I completely understand the reviewer.

Now to you readers, Antoine is a southerner.

_Ashleys Series #1_

Lip Gloss on A Hockey Jersey

Chapter Three

It was finally Friday but like every other day, King Bob sat in boredom as he listened to one of his guards telling him about some kindergartner who was acting up.

"Sir, this kindergartner threw rocks at my men so we had take action and took the law-breaker in custody." The guard finally finished off.

King Bob sighed. "Bring forth this prisoner."

"Let me GO you big-kid, ugly face!"

King Bob blinked down from his chair when he saw the felon.

Just like her big sister...

It was Ashley A's little sister, Brittney A.

"Monkey face! You have fat head and-and a stinky butt!" Brittney shouted, trying to squirm away from the guards grips.

King Bob stood up, raising a brow, and looking down at the young girl.

Brittney, realizing King Bob, looked up and shut her mouth.

"Uh oh...I in big trouble if big, BIG kid talk to me..." Brittney said softly.

King Bob had to bite back a smile at this.

"Are you not the sibling of the girl, Ashley A?" King Bob finally asked.

"Yeah." Brittney simply said.

King Bob sat back down in his chair. "Why did you throw rocks at my men?"

Brittney started to fidget with her clothing as she looked down.

"They stepped on my picture..." Brittney bit her lip. "I was making it for somebody..."

King Bob raised his brow again, looking up at his men.

"It this true?" He asked.

This time, it was the guards that started to fidget. "Um, we didn't actually think about it like that-"

King Bob raised a hand. "Enough! I've heard all I needed to hear."

"What is the meaning of this!" Shouted a loud voice.

The guards turned around, Brittney face radiated relief as King Bob looked over his men to see none other than Ashley A.

And she was _raging mad_...

"Why do you have my little sister here?" Ashley A shouted, her fist in the air.

"Ashley!" Brittney shouted with joy, running towards Ashley. "Them big kid, dorky boys stepped on my picture of-" Brittney leaned in and whispered something in Ashley's ear.

Ashley brows furrowed and her jaw clenched. She stood up and gave the most deadliest looks anyone had ever seen anybody giving.

"Why is my sister here when you people," Ashley pointed at the guards, "Stepped on to _her_ area and messed up _her_ picture? She did nothing wrong and you bring her here for nothing?"

The boys took a step back, cowering in fear from Ashley's fury.

However, King Bob stood up with his head high and a brow raised. He walked down the steps of his throne and stood in front of the blonde.

"She threw rocks at my men, who didn't know that they stepped in her territory. I was merely trying to get to the bottom of this until _you _came _barging _through here." King Bob said, looking down at Ashley.

It was strange.

According to past reports, Ashley A disliked her sister very much.

Ashley, however, took a step forward with finger at King Bob.

Very much like an angry older sister should be.

Ashley got up straight into Bob's face.

The men gasped and started to talk softly amongst themselves.

Ashley A blinked at the guards as King Bob sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know. They're imbeciles. Please carry on."

Ashley A shook her head and then turned back to King Bob.

"Look, my sister's little so she doesn't understand what's going on around her. Got that?" Ashley A said coldly, jabbing King Bob in the chest with her pointed finger. "She's a good girl and would never want to harm anyone and it was _your_ men-"

King Bob interrupted. "I know."

"No, you don't! I don't want anyone to mess with my sister or else-"

"I _know_." King Bob tired again.

"I-" Ashley started up again.

"I _said_, I _know_..." King Bob said softly, stepping forward, grabbing her hand into his. They were pressed together from head to foot as King Bob stared intently into Ashley's eyes.

"Oh-" Ashley blinked but her voice faded off, her cheeks started to redden as she realized their position.

King Bob realized their position as well so he let go of Ashley's hands and coughed.

"Well," King Bob muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. "I guess we settled that."

"Um, like, yeah..." Ashley blushed ferociously, grabbing Brittney's hand.

Everyone else just blinked in confusion, not knowing what had just happened.

"Well," King Bob and Ashley both looked up and then quickly looked away.

"Right, right... Carry on." King Bob said, waving a hand but his head was averted.

"Thanks," Ashley whispered, ushering her sister down the ladder. As she turned to step down, she looked back up to catch King Bob looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

She smiled with her cheeks heated and then she was gone.

* * *

Bob winced as he flopped down on the ice, lying eagle style with his face up towards the sky. Jake came tumbling down next to him, catching his breath and Charles came sliding to the other side of Bob.

"Did you see that girl at school today?" Jake asked breathlessly. He grinned down at Bob, "And what was she wearing?"

Before Bob could say anything, Charles snorted. "You know you don't have a chance, right?"

Bob rolled his eyes.

They'd been at it since the day they lost Ashley Q when they were chasing after her.

"I didn't see her today," Bob said as his mind started to wander about Ashley A.

Jake said something, which interrupted Bob's thoughts.

"Huh?" Bob asked, "I didn't catch that."

"Sam," Jake nodded to the boy, "He's been quiet today."

"That's probably why!" Charles exclaimed.

"What?" Bob asked.

"Check out the girl he's with..." Charles said slowly.

Bob and Jake looked up to see Sam talking to no other than Ashley Q herself.

"WHAT? How did _HE_ get a girl like _her_?" Jake shouted in shock.

Bob blinked as he watched Ashley Q lean over the wall and whisper something to Sam. After a few seconds, Ashley Q laughed and threw her arm around Sam.

They then separated with a wave goodbye from Ashley Q and a nod from Sam.

Jake and Charles jumped up and ran towards Sam.

"Sam!" Jake shouted as he and Charles stopped in front of a surprised Sam.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?" Charles demanded.

"Yeah, she is so hot!" Jake sighed. "Wish she were mine..."

Bob came up from behind them with a grin.

Sam waved his hands in the air with a surprised look. "No way! We're not going out... we're just friends!"

"Right, you sly dog!" Charles grinned up at his, playfully hitting his arm.

Sam looked at Bob and blushed.

Bob just laughed and shrugged.

"Leave him alone, you guys." Bob said, pushing Jake and Charles away.

Sam sighed as Jake and Charles left, reluctantly, and mumbling.

"They saw her last week and went crazy." Bob laughed, "They tried to coax me into setting one of them with her but I told them she wasn't the type to go out with either the idiot or the moron."

Sam's head was lowered as he rubbed his head. "Well, Ashley's sure fiery! Known her since I could walk."

Bob grinned. "So?" He said slowly, "Are you two, um-going out?"

Sam's head jerked up, blushing. "N-no! We're just friends!"

"Sure." Bob shook his head and laughed. "Ashley Q goes to my school so I see her around. How do you know her?"

Sam shrugged. "I've known her and her other friends for awhile. My dad knows their fathers so, yeah."

Bob laughed, pointing at Sam's jersey. "You got some lip gloss on your shirt."

"Huh?" Sam looked at his shoulder and blushed. "Um, yeah-"

Bob laughed again. "She must have got it on you when she hugged you."

"Smells like strawberries," Sam said, red with embarrassment, and a shrug. He then looked up questioningly "Do _you_ like her?"

"No," Bob shook his head. "She's not my type."

"Really?" Sam shrugged again, "So what _is_ your type?"

Bob grinned. "I don't know. Never had any time to think about girls."

"Not even a girl at school?"

Bob brows furrowed in thought. "Nope..." Bob then laughed, "But if I do find somebody I like, you'll be the first I'd tell."

Bob then groaned as he spotted Jake and Charles about to come over again. "I'd rather tell you than those two love-struck fools."

Sam laughed as Bob chased Jake and Charles away with his hockey stick.

They went back to practice, the Coach yelling his usual demands.

After a grueling five minutes of line drills, Coach ended it for the night.

"Game tomorrow!" Coach looked at his boys with an assuring grin. "Get plenty of sleep and drink a lot of water. Huddle up!"

The boys piled around the coach and everyone placed their hands in the middle. "One, two, three...Pirates!" They all shouted together, throwing their hands up into the air.

As everyone dispersed, Coach Bergs pulled Sam to the side and started to talk to him. Bob was gathering his stuff from the bench and as he was leaving, Sam had left coach.

"Hey," Bob said, skating next to Sam. "What was that about?"

Sam grinned, "Nothing. He just said I was going to play but not to much. I don't blame him since I'm new and he doesn't know where I'm at in my game."

Bob blinked. "Really? But your _good_!"

Sam blushed. "Gosh...not really... not as good as _you_ anyways."

"I said good, not _great_." Bob teased.

Sam laughed, "He said he'll try to give me at least a minute or something."

"Well, lets get going before there's no more room in the showers." Bob shook his head, "Or before Antoine decides to run them all out until there nothing but cold water left."

Sam grinned. "Nah, I got something else to go to so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Cool," Bob slapped Sam's shoulder. "See you later, rookie."

Sam left, laughing, and shaking his head.

Thanks for Reading!

Please Review!

Island Sweetheart


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimers Note: I Do Not Own Recess.

Authors Note: I am very sorry for the long wait. I had some computer troubles but I am back with another chapter. I hope you read and ask for reviews. Thank You.

Lip Gloss on a Hockey Jersey

Chapter Four

Ashley sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Two more weeks and...

She closed her eyes.

She couldn't even think about it.

"Ashley?"

Ashley looked up in surprise, her thoughts interrupted. She blinked blankly up at Ms. Groke-_and the _**whole**_ fourth grade class looking at her from behind._

"Are you okay, Ashley?" Ms. Groke kneeled down a bit, "Your eyes are a little red."

"I'm fine!" Ashley said a little too quickly.

The whole class started whispering. Ashley could see Ashley Q starting to get up with her fists balled.

"I just need some water..." Ashley assuring smiled up at her teacher.

"Well, okay..." Ms. Groke looked at Ashley, her eyes flashed a bit of sadness.

Ashley blinked once again. _Dose she know_... Ashley thought.

However, the constant whispers of her peers caused Ashley to throw the thought to the back of her mind.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

* * *

Bob yawned as he stood waiting at the front of his school, waiting for his mom to pick him up.

Today was _such_ a drag.

The Kindergartners were set loose by the bumbling idiot, Roger, Randy, or Randolph. The Fifth Graders were trying settle a score with the Forth Graders-again. He had to be in court to settle some sort of argument over territory in the East of the Playground. And on top of that, Bob had a five page essay due tomorrow.

Bob spotted his mom's car rounding the corner onto the street of his school. Then he heard a voice from across the lot. Bob turned to see Ashley A. and her driver next to a smoking black vehicle.

"I'm sorry, Miss Ashley." The man said sadly.

"Oh no," Ashley shook her head and patted the man's arm. "It's not your fault, Mr. Carl. It's just the car."

"But I know how your trying to get to skating practice early everyday." Mr. Carl sighed.

Miss Ashley just shrugged. "Then today I'll have to miss it. It's okay, Mr. Carl."

Bob, upon hearing the conversation, spoke out. "Hey! Ashley!"

Ashley turned to see Bob waving and jogging her way.

"You need a ride?" Bob asked.

Ashley blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I overheard that you had skating practice so I can give you a ride." Bob nodded towards his Mom's incoming car, "I have hockey so my mom and me can give you a lift."

Ashley looked at Mr. Carl, who nodded. "Seems reasonable."

Mr. Carl smiled at Bob, "Thank you, young man."

"No problem." Bob then looked back at Ashley for assurance. "So?"

Ashley gave a small smile. "Sure." She looked at Mr. Carl, "So you'll be picking me up later?"

"Yes, ma'am." Mr. Carl smiled, "Right at six."

"Alright then." Bob smiled as he and Ashley walked away.

* * *

When Bob and Ashley began their walk to the front of the school, both were very quiet.

"So that's why I've been seeing you after school, huh?" Bob started up, smiling down at Ashley. "Usually I see you on the football field."

Ashley smiled back, "Yeah. I sort of wanted to do ever since last year…" Ashley then blushed a little from embarrassment. She had never really talked to King Bob because…well, _he was king_!

"Ice Skating, right?" Bob said when he didn't hear go on.

Ashley snapped back to reality, "Yeah, Ice Skating." She blushed again. She also didn't want to talk to him after her incident with him on top of Old Rusty. "Sorry, Kind Bob."

Bob nodded, "That's cool." He then laughed out, "Look, just call me Bob out here."

"_Bob_…" Ashley tried, with a little coaxing from Bob. "B-Bob…Bob." Ashley finally said with a large grin across her face.

"That would be me!" Bob laughed. He looked up when he heard someone call his name out.

"Robert!" A woman from a blue minivan shouted out as the van rolled in.

Bob stood up and without really thinking about it, lifted his hand to take Ashley's. "Here's my mom." Ashley took Bob's hand and stood up, not really thinking either about their hands together.

""Hey Mom." Bob said when he mother stopped in front of the two kids.

"Hey Bobby," Mrs. Cartwright smiled at her son. She glanced to Ashley and her face lit brighter, "Hello! Are you a friend of my…" She then looked down at Ashley and Bob's intertwined hands, smile still lit, and added, "son's?"

Ashley and Bob looked down at their own hands at well, blinked, and jumped to the sides.

Mrs. Cartwright almost laughed at this but kept her composure. "Well, don't be rude Bob and introduce me." Mrs. Cartwright smiled at the young lady. She looked like someone she once knew.

Bob sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and grinned as he said, "Oh, this is Ashley.. Do you think we could give her a ride to the ice rink?"

"Of course!" Mrs. Cartwright smiled, "I'm _more_ than happy to help one of my son's girlfriends-"

"Mom!" Bob shouted.

"I meant a _friend_ who is a _girl_-"

"Mom!"

"Friend. Happy to help my son's friend." Mrs. Cartwright smiled at the two kids, watching at the giggling Ashley and reddening Bob.

Ashley looked at Mrs. Cartwright and was taken by her obvious beauty. Mrs. Cartwright looked so familiar. She looked tall with long, flowing blonde hair. Her eyes were a bright green that shined with radiance and her face was long and lean. Ashley didn't mind so much of being called Bob's girlfriend but she didn't really know why…

Bob slid into the backseat after Ashley but after giving his mother a look.

Mrs. Cartwright just smiled at him as if nothing had happened.

As Mrs. Cartwright drove around into the street, Ashley spoke up. "Thank you, Mrs. Cartwright for the ride."

"No problem, sweetie." Mrs. Cartwright smiled. "So you ice skate?"

"Yes, ma'am." Ashley nodded.

"That's great!" Mrs. Cartwright laughed, "I loved being on the ice… gosh, I haven't been on the ice since-well, for quite sometime now!"

"My mom used to be an ice skater," Bob shrugged. "My dad said she used to be good or something like that."

"Really?" Ashley asked, her attention became even more interested.

Mrs. Cartwright laughed, "No! I was just _okay_."

Bob snorted at this, "My mom was supposedly this _great_ ice skater back in her day-"

"_Back in the day_, was when the days were filled with theatrics, and gymnasts, and ballerinas on the ice. The ice was the rising cool and the smooth slide of metal against the frost." Mrs. Cartwright smiled as her eyes clouded with memories. "The ice was part of a beautiful display of lights, drama, people, and…" Mrs. Cartwright laughed, "yourself. Just your skate, your dreams, and yourself."

Ashley smiled in awe. "Then you _are_ amazing!"

"You mean," Mrs. Cartwright laughed, "_was_ amazing."

Ashley shook her head and laughed, "No way! An ice princess _stays_ an ice princess as long as their love for the ice still glows."

It was a good thing they had reached the skating rink because Mrs. Cartwright stopped the car abruptly. Bob and Ashley both jerked forward, Bob catching Ashley by the arm before she flew into the air.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Mrs. Cartwright shouted, putting the car in parking mode. She turned around to see Bob and Ashley laughing, which made Mrs. Cartwright smile in relief.

Ashley smiled, "Thank you very much for the ride, Mrs. Cartwright. It was very nice meeting you.

"Yeah…_Thanks_, Mom." Bob laughed, "Try not to do that again when you go home."

Mrs. Cartwright smiled but her eyes were still on Ashley. "I didn't catch your last name, honey." Mrs. Cartwright asked as Ashley got out of the car.

"Oh," Ashley smiled as she turned around. "Its Arnbrewster. Ashley Arnbrewster."

And with that, the golden-blonde waved a goodbye leaving a wordless Mrs. Cartwright in her mini-van.

No wonder she looked familiar… Mrs. Cartwright thought as she watched Ashley and Bob walk together through the double-doors of the skating rink.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please Review.

Island Sweetheart


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimers Note: I Do Not Own Recess.

****

Lip Gloss On A Hockey Jersey

Chapter Five

Bob and Ashley walked into the Third Street Rink, each with their own duffel bag. "Sorry about my Mom," Bob muttered to Ashley as they walked. "She like to embarrass me any chance she gets."

"Its okay." Ashley laughed, "I didn't mind."

"Thank you for the ride, King-" Ashley stopped herself and said, "I mean, _Bob_."

Bob laughed, "I guess I'll see you around here and tomorrow at school, huh?"

"Yeah," Ashley smiled. "Bye!"

"Catch you later," Bob grinned, saluting before he ran off.

Ashley smiled as she watch him run off. She then turned and started walking towards the girls locker room.

Ashley was just about to enter when she heard someone call out her name.

"Ashley!" Shouted a voice.

Ashley turned around to see Ranger Cambridge walking towards her with a gleaming white smile.

Ranger played on the football team that Ashley cheered for during the season. He had shaggy brown hair that reached the middle at the nape of his neck. His eyes, or what you could see of from under his hair, were green. He was taller than Ashley by a foot and he was in two grades above her. He wore baggy blue jeans, a dark green shirt that fit him from the waist up, and white sneakers.

Ashley felt her cheeks heat but she kept her cool, smiling and shifting all her weight to one foot so she could rest her bag on her hip.

"Oh, like, hi Ranger!" Ashley said cheerfully.

"Hey..." Ranger said smoothly. "Where have you been lately? I haven't seen you at any of your practices."

"Oh, I'm taking skating lessons on Wednesdays and Fridays so I skip Cheerleading practice so I can go there." Ashley said, her eyes batting coquettishly.

"That's cool," Ranger put his hands in his pockets and leaned forward. "Can I come watch you sometime?" He was real close to Ashley, who leaned back against the door teasingly.

"Maybe," Ashley pushed the door the locker room with her back, grinning slyly.

"Dose that mean yes?" Ranger leaned in a bit more.

Ashley laughed as she turned to walk in to the locker room.

Ranger stood outside with a goofy grin, "I'll take that as a yes." He told himself.

* * *

Ashley walked through the locker room when Ashley B popped out from behind on of the locker banks. "Hey Ashley A!" Ashley B said slowly and teasingly. 

Ashley A gave Ashley B a look and with a warm smile, she said, "Were you watching me?"

"Uh, no _duh_!" Ashley B said as in a matter-of-factual voice. "Now spill! When are you two going to, like, go out?"

"Like, _never_." Ashley A said with a tantalizing smile.

"Why won't you telling me anything?" Ashley B pursed her lips but her eyes twinkled. "I can't believe were friends."

Just then, a girl with piercing green eyes and long, curly blonde hair came walking in with the same cheerleading outfit as Ashley A and Ashley B but with a large white letter C near the hem of her skirt.

"Oh, it's the _witch_." Ashley B sighed, her eyes narrowing.

Ashley A turned around and glanced at Sarah Kakis, the captain of the cheerleading Squad that the Ashley's were in and she was a sixth-grader.

According to Ashley Q, Sara just loved to be evil. Ashley Q would do anything to get a rise out of Sarah so she could get a reason to hit her. She could never get the chance to do any harm since the other Ashley's, would hold her back... And that took all three of them to hold her back.

Even Ashley B, who was probably the meanest of the four, would hold Ashley Q back.

It was just really personal since Ashley Q was the closest to Ashley A, whom Sarah hated the most.

Sarah stopped in the middle of the room to look around, her eyes roaming and taking in everything.

"She thinks she's, like, the greatest thing that hit this earth." Ashley T said, coming from behind a locker bank.

"Ashley T? I thought you weren't coming today?" Ashley B asked. "What happened to Rome?"

"Like, Daddy canceled the trip to Rome," Ashley T sighed. "So I'll totally have to shop later this week to totally lift my spirits."

"But really, Ashley T." Ashley Q came walking from the front door with her athletic bag hanging from her shoulder. She had overheard Ashley T's comment. "Don't you think you've got enough clothes? Go buy something else."

Ashley A and Ashley B rolled their eyes, knowing that a fight was well on its way.

"Like, what would you except me to buy?" Ashley T snapped back, "_Sneakers_?"

Ashley B gasped, Ashley A sighed, and Ashley Q's eyes narrowed.

"If it _fits_, try it. If it feels _good_, buy it. If it goes with _everything _else, wear it." Ashley Q rolled her eyes. "How hard is that?"

Ashley T grinned, "Well, like, if anyone should know-it'd be, like, _totally_ you!"

All the Ashley's smiled at this, even cracked Ashley Q to smile just a little.

Ashley Q had a little secret that only the other three knew.

Just then, Sarah Kakis walked by them, sneering.

"Oh, it's the little _Ashley_ brats." Sarah stopped, crossing her arms and her glare drilling a hole into Ashley A's face.

"Oh, it's the wannabe _Barbie_!" Ashley Q sneered right back, stepping forward and a raised fist.

Ashley B grabbed Ashley Q's elbow. "No, she's just mad because she _totally _fell flat on her face when we were in formation for the pyramid!"

Ashley A laughed and asked with a questioning look. "She _fell_?"

Ashley T smiled, crossing her arms across her chest. "Like it was _so_ funny! And right in front of all the boys that were in the gym that day!"

Sarah tossed Ashley T an ugly look but then she looked back at Ashley A with a wicked smile on her face.

Ashley Q growled as she snapped her fingers. "And I can't believe I missed that..."

"So, I heard your daddy's company is in a bit of trouble." Sarah's smile grew wider, glaring at Ashley A, "And my father might buy him out."

Sarah leaned forward towards the blonde Ashley, her eyes dancing with glee. "I am _so _going to have a _blast_ when I see your face when my dad buys out yours."

She then added, her evil grin grew wider.

"I'll, like, _wave_ to you from my brand new limo when I pass you on the street." Sarah whispered. "And I totally might even stop by and visit you and try to help you clean your box as best as you can before I get there."

With a flip of her hair, she turned and walked away.

"Why that-" Ashley Q was just about to jump Sarah but Ashley A stopped her.

"No, Ashley Q. It's fine." Ashley A sighed, placing her back against the lockers and sliding down to the floor. "She's right."

"No she's not." Ashley B sat down next to her friend, sliding an arm across Ashley's shoulder.

Ashley A smiled, blinking away her tears. "But she is." She looked at the ground, pressing her knees to her chest.

The other three Ashley's wrapped their arms around Ashley A.

"Well, you have us." Ashley B said.

Ashley Q laughed, "Like, no _duh_!"

"You'll always have us as friends, Ashley A!" Ashley T smiled warmly.

Ashley A looked at all their smiling faces as her tears flowed down her face. "Oh... you girls are the greatest..." Ashley A cried happily and grinned at them all.

They all laughed and hugged each other.

* * *

Bob slid up and down the ice along with his teammates. They had to finish off their suicides the best they could or Coach Bergs would blow a gasket. 

"Cocker! Your lagging!" Coach shouted. "Another round if you boys can't pick it up!"

Against his body's wishes, Bob pushed his legs and feet to skate on. He was up ahead, along with Sam and Jake, and were done a few seconds ahead from group. Bob stood at the end of the rink, breath heavily with sweat pouring down his body and in his pads and hockey gear.

As the last hockey player pulled in, Coach skated their way.

"Good practice today, boys." Coach Bergs said, letting his whistle drop. "Rest up for this weekend, alright? We have our first playoff game against The Cavaliers. Everyone in!" Coach put his hand in the middle of the group of boys, they adding their own hands.

"One, two, three…Pirates!" They all shouted.

They then dispersed, some heading for the locker rooms and others collecting their things from the booth or stands.

"Hey! Sammy! Bob!" Shouted a voice from somewhere in the rink.

Bob and Sam turned to see Rover waving for them to skate his way.

"Hey Rove!" Sam said, smiling at his cousin. "Do we need to go?"

"Nah. We have to stay and take your sister too." Rover said, ruffling Sam's hair. "Your Dad had something to do or something."

"You have a sister?" Bob asked, lifting his hockey stick over the rink wall.

"Yeah," Sam rolled his eyes. "She's a _pain_."

"All sisters are pains." Bob laughed, "My sister made me try on dresses one time. She said she '_needed to hem it_' because she didn't have a mannequin or something."

"_Girls_ are a pain." Sam snorted.

Rover grinned at his cousin, "Don't worry about that, Sammy boy. When you're my age, you'll be _lovin'_ them _girls_." He then popped Bob in the head, "Why didn't _you_ tell me you had a sister?"

Bob raised a brow as he rubbed his head. "You never asked."

"Kid," Rover laughed. "I've known you since the day you first skated and you never once told me you had a sister. I'm so ashamed to be your buddy."

Bob shook his head, "Is there a point to this story?"

Rover's eyes twinkled, "She your older sister?" He asked.

Bob blinked, not really seeing where this was going to. "Yeah. She'll be coming to one of my games when she has time."

Rover laughed, "I hope to see her. Come on, Sam! I saw this beautiful red-head on my way in-I think she just moved her. I should get her acquainted with Third Street."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Girls." He muttered. "See ya' Bob."

Bob laughed, "See ya', Sam."

Turning, Bob started head to the boys locker room when he spotted Ashley A skating out his way to the rink. Ashley spotted Bob and waved to him as she skated his way, "Like, hey Bob!"

Ashley had on a blue leotard with a thin-silk white skirt and her blonde hair was pulled away from her face in a ponytail.

"Hey," Bob smiled as Ashley stood in front of him. "How was practice?"

"Fine!" Ashley laughed. "My coach wants me to do a few more rounds here because we have a competition this weekend. I have to work on a few of my jumps."

"Cool!" Bob laughed, "I wish I could stay and watch. Your probably really good."

Ashley blushed, looking down at the ground. "N-no! Not at all! I'm not really good-"

Ashley stopped talking when she felt fingers underneath her chin, lifting her face so that she gazed into Bob's dark-brown eyes. "Hey," Bob smiled, his fingers tucked underneath her chin. "Girls like you _have_ to be good."

Ashley blushed furiously, "Um…thank you."

Bob nodded and let his hand fall. "Well, I better get going before my Mom gets mad at me for being late. She has that whole PTA thing at school or whatever."

"I'll catch you later, then?" Bob asked as he skated backwards with a large grin on his face.

"Yeah." Ashley heard herself say but didn't really know what was happening because her face felt like it were on fire. "I hope so," She said to herself as waved to Bob, who saluted, and then turned to skate away.

* * *

Thanks for reading. 

Please Review!

Island Sweetheart


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimers Note: I Do Not Own Recess.

Authors Note: I am very sorry about not updating like I should have been. Just, things outside the computer got in the way, but I'm back! Its got some length because I had been working on this one for awhile. I wanted it to make sure it was good before I updated. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Lip Gloss On A Hockey Jersey

Chapter Six

It was six forty-seven finally. It was Saturday and competition day, and Ashley had been sitting in front of the Third Street Ice Rink. She had hoped that the janitor would be up earlier.

To her dismay-this was not the case.

Ashley sighed as she sat against the double doors of the rink, duffel bag on one side and her skates on the other. She looked around to see nothing but some mourning fog and just two cars had passed in the last ten minutes. The sun hadn't even popped up in the sky!

"Wow!" A voice laughed out. "Someone here before me!"

Ashley jumped, surprised and looked to the side of her.

There stood a tall, young teenage girl with a blue athletics bag with white skates slung over her shoulder. She was gorgeous with big brown eyes that gleamed of laughter and a glint of gold. She had glossy blonde hair that was thick and long, which she pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a white leotard with baggy, dark-blue jeans over it and a thin, green overcoat and white, green streaked sneakers.

Ashley blinked when realization dawned on her.

"Y-you're-" Ashley was flabbergasted as she stood up.

The girl just laughed as she swung her hips to the side and flipped her hair over her right shoulder, doing both in one graceful move. "You're Ashley, right?"

Ashley blushed in embarrassment, "Um, like, yeah…"

The girl laughed, "I'm-"

"Toots, right?" Ashley finished.

The girl laughed. "That would be me!"

Ashley gushed, "I've only just seen you around! Like, I _totally_ watched you during practice and I try to practice to perfect the moves you do. Like the way you do your Tucks and the-" Ashley stopped and looked down at the ground. "Sorry," she said softly. "I _so_ ramble a lot."

Toots laughed, "No worries!" Her eyes twinkled, "I ramble, too."

Ashley smiled as she looked up.

Toots cocked her head to the side, "Why are you here so early anyways?"

"I wanted to get in some warm-ups before the competition." Ashley said.

"Dedicated." Toots grinned, "Sounds like me."

Ashley blushed. She was talking to one of _the_ best skaters in Third Street!

Toots was the star of Third Street and only a high school sophomore! She was practically a _legend_ around the Sports Arena. Toots was a gymnast as well as a dancer, outside of ice skating. She had won five national teen contests and earned a silver and bronze medal at the Junior Olympics the year before. If anyone wanted to be someone else-you wanted to be Toots.

Toots grinned, "Come on, then. I got a key."

She swung on skate over her shoulder so that it was being balanced on the laces connecting the skates. She pulled out a key for her pocket and opened the door. She then held the door for Ashley to walk in.

"Thank you." Ashley smiled at Toots.

Toots closed the door behind her. "I've been coming here early since the day I could walk. Heck, I think I learned how to _skate_ before I could _walk_! So Bert, the guy that owns this place, gave me a spare when I was an eighth grader. He also hired me to work here when I was Freshman."

As they walked to the locker rooms, Toots began to ask questions.

"So how is it that you're the only girl I haven't seen at competitions?" Toots asked. "I've seen you in practice and I say your pretty good!"

Ashley blushed again. "I wasn't eligible."

"How can you not be eligible?" Toots asked, confused.

"I started late."

Toots stopped walking and blinked at Ashley. "What?"

Ashley turned, afraid that she had said something wrong. "I only started skating two months ago. I've skated a few times when I was younger but I didn't know how to do _anything_. Like, spins or any steps."

Toots laughed, throwing her head back a little. "You've got to be kidding!"

Ashley cringed. _Is she laughing at me?_

Toots slowly stopped laughing and wiped her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry Ashley!" She apologized, placing a hand on Ashley's shoulder. "I just thought it was funny how every time I saw you, I thought you had been skating all your life."

"Or in other words…" Toots smiled, "You looked real good out there."

Ashley couldn't believe her ears!

_The_ Toots was telling her that she was good!

"Gosh," Ashley blushed. "I-I…"

Toots let go of Ashley and started to walk again. "Lets hurry and get on that ice! I can't wait to see you up close! It's like seeing me all over again!"

It was about twenty minutes when Toots stood on the ice with a black one-piece dress with no sleeves. The skirt was flowing and the top of her dress gleamed with glitter, shinning from the overhead lights. Her hair was pulled into a elegant chignon and a gold necklace adorned her neck.

Ashley stood across from her with a pink leotard and a silk skirt tied at her hip and her hair in a ponytail.

"What can you do?" Toots smiled as she circled around Ashley. "I know you can do your Compulsory figures just fine. What _tricks_ have you learned?"

"Well, I can show you a Toe Jump." Ashley said.

"Well," Toots smiled, "Go on then!"

Ashley nodded and skated a few yards from Toots. With on big breath, Ashley skated towards Toots. She then turned, skating backwards, took off from one skate into the air. She then rotated in the air, and landed on the outer edge of the same skate she jumped off from.

"That was great! When I first started, I couldn't do that without falling right at the start of the move. Though, be sure when you come back down, lean backward a little before you fall." Toots nodded her head with a big grin on her face. "I'll see your routine later so you don't wear yourself out now. Lets just do some rounds to warm up."

Ashley grinned as well. "Thank you for the advice."

"No problem!" Toots laughed, "I've been waiting to get my hands on some talent."

Ashley blushed, "I can't wait to see you out there tonight."

"Oh, not today." Toots grinned, "I'm only working tonight."

But why?" Ashley asked.

Toots sighed and smiled, "The Skating board wont let me compete because I've been to Olympics and all that. They say its not fair to everyone else."

"But they should at _least_ let youskate for fun!" Ashley protested.

Toots laughed, "Don't worry about, baby girl. They can't keep this girl down for very long."

* * *

Bob yawned as he woke up, sitting up in his bed. He heard the door open and his mom's head popped out from behind the door.

"Mourning, Bobby!" Mrs. Cartwright smiled at her son.

"Hey mom…" Bob said groggily. "Need something?"

Mrs. Cartwright smiled as she walked into the room, jumping over a pile of sneakers, loads of clothes, and hockey gear. "Well, not really." Mrs. Cartwright nose wrinkled as she lifted a dirty sock from off of Bob's bed. "Maybe a bulldozer for the room."

"Mom." Bob said with authority. "A _man's_ room is _his_ domain."

"A _boy_ needs to clean _his_ domain." Mrs. Cartwright said as she sat on the side of Bob's bed.

Bob was just about to say something when Mrs. Cartwright sat quietly.

Bob's mom is _never_ quiet.

"Mom…" Bob asked, fully awake. "Something wrong?"

Mrs. Cartwright looked up at her son and smiled softly. "Well, its just… How long have you known Ashley?"

Bob blinked at this.

Weird question…

"Um, a few years I guess." Bob shrugged, "She's been going to my school since I was in the-well, she started in kindergarten. I was like in the second."

Mrs. Cartwright smiled as she put a hand to her head and looked off to the side. "I haven't seen that little girl in such a long time."

"You knew Ashley?" Bob asked, "Weird. How come _I_ never met her?"

Mrs. Cartwright looked back at Bob. "Robert, you don't remember when Ashley came over one time?"

Bob shook his head.

"You were about ten and she came over and got lipstick all over one of your favorite jersey's and then you cried." Mrs. Cartwright tried.

"Hey! I didn't cry!"

"So you remember?"

"That's not the point! I didn't cry!"

Mrs. Cartwright laughed out loud, the glint of amusement came back into her eyes. She stood up as she ruffled her son's hair, "Yes you did, Bobby. And you were so _cute_ when you did!"

"Mom!" Bob whined, getting back underneath the covers. "You always embarrass me! It's like Sheila all over again!"

"Which reminds me," Mrs. Cartwright smiled, "She'll be here to pick you up in a few. Your father and I will be there in a little while." She then waved a little wave before she disappeared into the hallway.

"Girls." Bob muttered, "They stay girls even when they turn into mothers."

* * *

Bob entered the locker room and spotted Jake coming out from one of the bathrooms with a sour expression on his face.

"Hey…" Jake said in monotone.

"Hey." Bob blinked, "What's wrong?"

"I learned that _my_ beautiful princess is Ashley Quintas! My dad's bosses daughter!" Jake groaned and fell to the ground with a hand over his heart. "She's _so_ out of my league…"

"Dude… I told you that."

Jake lifted up a hand, palm facing Bob, indicating to Bob to hush up. "Let me be heartbroken and lie here in despair…"

"You're standing and another thing, you probably don't even know how to _spell_ despair!"

Jake just moaned and Bob shook his head and was about to turn to leave when he spotted Charles walking out with the same sour look that Jake had.

Charles sighed a hello and Bob rolled his eyes.

"Your heartbroken, too?"

Charles nodded slowly and slid down next to Jake. "I've heard she is engaged to Luther Donovan! I should have proclaimed my love for her when I had the chance…"

"Donovan? Like Donovan Incorporated? The son of the guy who makes those Donovan Convertibles?" Bob blinked and then snickered, "Well, he _is_ rich."

"And we're two _lowly_ hockey players…" Jake stated. He and Charles then both looked at each other and let out two loud wails.

"SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE!" They both shouted, crying together.

Bob shook his head and then said, "Well, I guess the beautiful blonde walking through the door right now is mine, huh?"

"What blonde?" Jake shouted.

"Which door?" Charles added loudly.

They both looked at a pretty doll-faced girl with curly blonde ringlets, walked passed them with a soft giggle. Jake and Charles both looked at each other once again and shouted, "MINE!" They then started after the girl, both tripping each other along the way.

"You know we have a _game_ in an _hour_!" Bob shouted after them.

"So," a voice said, "you heard about the Jake-Charles-Ashley break up, huh?"

Bob turned to see Sam, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"What?" Bob asked, confused.

Sam grinned, "Ashley Q heard about their "love" for her so she told them who she was and twisted the truth around."

Bob laughed, "Twisted the truth?"

Sam shrugged, "She isn't Jake's dad boss, really. Her dad's more of the guy who sits at the top of the company and rather _owns_ Jake's dad's boss."

"And the arranged marriage?"

"They are not engaged-unfortunately for Ashley's mother."

Bob grinned, "I gotta say, she's clever. Though, this might get around and people will _think_ its true."

"Did you see how fast they forgot about Ashley?" Sam said with a grin, "Its in the bag."

Bob laughed, "Why didn't you just tell them that _you_ and Ashley had a thing? Ain't it the truth?"

Sam blushed so hard it seemed his ears were going to melt. "No way! I could never-no, I'm not her type and I'm way too young and…"

Bob blinked, "Too what?"

"She's just a friend, okay?" Sam said with finality and a look that said, "Leave it alone."

Bob just nodded and smiled, "Okay. Come on!" Bob threw an arm across Sam's shoulder.

* * *

The game ended at 4-3; Pirates win. It was a close game but Bob had skated right down the middle, faked a left to the goalie and shot it right. The puck went right in and cheers rang throughout the ice rink.

Bob threw off his helmet and jumped into the air as the sweat poured down his face. He shouted a loudly, cheering as he pumped a fist up into the air. "YEAH!" Bob shouted, jumping into the arms of his teammates. He felt himself being pulled up into the air; In a mere few seconds, found himself on the shoulders of Jake and Charles. "We're in the semi-playoffs! We're in the semi-playoffs!"

The Third-Street Pirates haven't been past the first round of playoffs in ages-not since Rover had played at their age.

"When I said you were genius," Rover shouted out to Bob from the stands, "I meant you-are-a-_prodigy_!"

Bob laughed as he cheered along with his teammates. He could hear his father singing to all the parents, "That's my kid! That's my kid!"

It was a great day.

Once the calamity of it all, quieted down, Bob and headed towards his beaming parents. Mrs. Cartwright took hold of her son, hugging him with such force that Bob thought his eyes were going to pop out.

"Oh, I'm so proud!" Mrs. Cartwright laughed tearfully.

"Victoria! Let the boy breath!" Mr. Cartwright laughed out loud.

Bob shot his father a grateful look once his mother let go of him. Mr. Cartwright just kept on laughing and ruffled his son's hair with a hand. "You were great, Bobby."

"Thanks, Dad." Bob smiled sheepishly at his Dad.

"Just like your father," Mrs. Cartwright said as she looked up at her husband. "Right, Jason?"

"Yup! And just as good looking!" Mr. Cartwright laughed again, throwing an arm across his son's shoulder. They all laughed out loud as they walked towards the doors leading out of the rink.

"You've been so good lately," Victoria said with a smile, looking down at her son.

"Really?" Jason grinned, "What could top this?"

"Oh, stop it." Victoria giggled as she poked her husband's side. "There are other things in life that are better than hockey."

"Yeah," Jason paused and winked at Bob. "Football."

Victoria hushed Jason as all three of them walked out of the stadium and onto the parking lot. "Well, there are grades."

Jason blinked, "Wait…Bobby did well on his report card?"

"What else? Straight A's!" Victoria answered.

"Great athlete; Good-looking; Smart Guy?" Jason looked at his son and then put him into a choke hold. "Rover is right! My boy _is_ a prodigy!" Jason ruffled Bob's hair as Bob laughed.

"Dad!"

"Hey Bob!" Shouted a voice.

Jason and Bob looked up from there entanglement, which caused Jason to loosen grip. Bob broke loose and ran towards Sam before his Dad could get him back into the head lock.

"Hey!" Bob gave a high-five to Sam and they grinned.

"That was such a great game! My cousin was right, you are amazing!" Sam grinned.

Bob laughed, "No way! If you didn't pull the puck out the first goal and shot it to Camry, we wouldn't have gotten that first goal." Bob then turned to his parents and introduced them to Sam. "These are my parents," Bob told Sam. "And Mom and Dad, meet Sam."

Sam smiled at Bob's parents but he had a faraway look in his eyes.

"You've got some talent, son." Jason patted Sam's head and grinned.

Sam's look brightened immediately and his cheeks took on a pink coloring. "Thanks, Mr. Cartwright!"

"Yes. Such a smart play that first quarter!" Victoria beamed down at Sam.

"Gee, thanks…" Sam said, reddening even more.

"You look very familiar, son." Jason said, leaning just a little to take a closer look.

"That's because Rover's my cousin." Sam said with a sheepish grin.

"No wonder!" Victoria laughed, "Handsome boys run in your family, don't they?"

"Gosh, thank you but I'm not handsome at all…" Sam blushed.

"Stop it, Mom! Your embarrassing him!" Bob shook his head and slapped a hand on his forehead.

"Its okay, Bob." Sam shrugged and smiled softly. "Reminds me of my mom. She's always doing that to me."

Bob grinned and nodded. "Check you later?"

Sam laughed, "Yeah. See you later!" With that, Sam ran off to Rover who was standing by his car talking to some brunette girl.

The Cartwright's then turned and walked on to car. If Bob had looked back, he would have seen Sam had turn back at the family and sigh.

* * *

Thank You for reading!

Please Review.

Island Sweetheart


End file.
